Transducers are widely employed for monitoring various environmental conditions. A very popular type of transducer is the pressure transducer. Such pressure transducers are well known and conventionally employed piezoresistive devices arranged in a Wheatstone bridge configuration which is coupled to an operating biasing source, such as a voltage supply or a battery. The transducers are usually hard-wired into a circuit, whereby the output of the pressure transducer is monitored to provide a voltage indicative of a pressure applied thereto. Many of the transducers employed utilize piezoresistive sensors or piezoresistive devices, which produce an output voltage according to an applied pressure. As indicated, these are well known and the assignee herein, Kulite Semiconductor Products, Inc., commercially sells such devices in a plurality of different configurations.
It is extremely desirable to provide a transducer which would be connected to a monitoring station using a wireless link. In this manner, the monitoring station can transmit a signal to the sensor. The signal can be used by the sensor to provide an operating potential. The sensor can also transmit an output signal to the monitoring station indicative of a measured pressure. In this manner, one eliminates the need for a sensor or a transducer which is hard wired into a circuit and further eliminates the need for a sensor which requires the use of a battery or an operating potential.